Dark Horse Parody
Prior to his release of "Anaconda", "Dark Horse" was Bart's fastest rising parody. It reached 1 million views in 2 days and 25 million views in 10 weeks. At the time it was released, late March 2014, Maker Studios, the studio Bart works with, was in the news for the fact Disney Studios was negotiating to buy them. Many of the articles mentioned that Bart worked with Maker. Less than a week later, Maker was in the news again for the fact they had signed an agreement with Music Choice to run Bart's videos on their cable channels. A few of these articles included a picture of Bart taken from the "Dark Horse" video. Characters * Katy Perry * Russell Brand * Robin Thicke * Miley Cyrus Lyrics Katy's lyrics are in normal text. Russell's lyrics are in bold. Robin's lyrics are underlined. Miley's lyrics are in bold and italics. Juicy J's lyrics are in italics. If any other person is singing, their lyrics are bold and underlined. Hollywood, California on a shitty-ass green screen... Verse 1: I just broke up With an enormous douchebag And now it is Audition time for my next man But I Have one request, to be with me Treat me shittely Then cheat on me You were my darling flower You should go take a shower My finger Might just be the only Thing that can please Katy Perry Chorus 1: Take me back, I brought you a gift Panties from the girl who lives next door Are those Victoria's Secret? I only wear Gucci, Prada or Dior That is what you get, you cheap prick This video's offensive To Muslims and Egyptians Put my makeup back! Verse 2: Let's lez out Oh no, not again, Miley We made out That's because you mouth-raped me I brought you A jar of all my STDs You're sickening! Chorus 2: If you want to date a cheater I could show you just how blurred my lines are Get out of here, you old creeper Marry me again, I'm the worst by far I'm not interested, so sorry Don't '''zap us with your boobies I'm getting bored, this song needs '''Someone who is black Verse 3: Uh, guess that's me The name's Juicy J I sold my ass out For Katy Perry Dark Horse is '' The name of this whack beat'' But there ain't a single horse '' An''d the only dark thing is me Why the hell is this theme Egyptian? (Egyptian) Katy, check your brain, I think it's missin' (missin') All those blue guys and bitches with cat heads Who wrote this, were they trippin'? (trippin') I think that I was drugged, Why else would I agree to do this? I used to be straight hood But now I'm makin' pop garbage Chorus 3: Every video I do this Have to stand up above all the rest Time to use my enormous tits To escape this horrible green-screen set There is nobody, nobody (nobody) That's good enough for Katy (for Katy) So screw all you, peace out, dudes (Yoooooooooou suck!) I don't think so, bitch! Trivia Category:Parodies